


Angry drafts

by GreggorMcPheeb



Series: The Intern [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Female Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work fights and masturbation fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry drafts

I pulled my chair in closer to the desk, taking a sip of the steaming tea. I ended up having to go to a supermarket to find the particular brand I drank after a disappointing trip to the kitchen to find only herbal tea “I can’t believe you guys have PG Tips out here,” I sighed happily, rocking gently.   
“Well since you’re so happy, I can dump a load of work on you, right?” Kerry smirked.  
My face dropped “What do I need to do?”  
Kerry laughed at my expression as he scooted over to my desk “The episode you got yesterday, scene 8, we need a re-write of the entire dialogue pretty much. You ok with that?”  
“Sure thing,” I grinned as he rolled away, hitting the coffee table “Smooth…”  
“You saw nothing!” he declared. I chuckled quietly as I pulled up the document. 

Within a couple of hours, it was re-written and I emailed it back to Kerry and Miles to read over. I stretched out, rotating my wrists and wincing at the clicks. I checked my phone to find a text from Barbara: Lunch?  
I grabbed my bag and jumper before logging out and walked towards her office. I knocked on the door and poked my head around “Lunch?” I asked Barbara, waving my phone.  
“I’m starving!” she smiled as she pushed her chair back and stretch her legs. We chatted pleasantly to the door and were hit by gale force winds. Barbara pulled her keys out and I followed her to her car, trying not to be blown over by the wind. I laughed in relief as I slammed the passenger car door shut, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.  
“Urgh,” I sighed, holding up the split ends “This hard water is wrecking my hair.”  
“Canadian water all the way,” she nodded.

Due to the gales, we pulled in at a nearby pizza place, too scared to keep on driving in a shaking car. My hair had fallen out of its messy bun on the quick walk from the car to the restaurant, I retied it, only to have it fall out again. I tugged it from the hair tie, and plaited as we waited in the queue “How did you do that so well?” Barbara asked.  
“Lots of practice,” I smiled “My grandma used to teach me how to do traditional Japanese hairstyles; that put me off for life! Especially kanzashis, you would have to hold me down to put one in my hair.”  
“That sounds like a challenge,” she grinned as we grabbed our drinks and sat down at a table in the corner. 

The pizza arrived quickly, and I was glad the conversation immediately changed from the not-so-secret plans to fill my hair with kanzashis: Amazon would soon be looking forward to a bulk order of Hello Kitty hair accessories. We talked casually about this coming Thursday night; after my house-warming party, our love of hungover gossiping had made the regular Rooster Teeth after-work gathering even more exciting “I was thinking about wearing this,” Barbara said, showing me a picture on her phone.  
“Oh that’s cute, where is it from?”  
“A place called Trinity, I was inspired by your burlesque dresses,” she grinned “Have you found a group yet?”  
“Yeah, I’ve got an audition with The Lawless Ladies this weekend. I barely have any room to practice in my place,” I explained  
“You’ll be great,” Barbara nodded enthusiastically, taking another bite of pizza.   
“I just hope I can still fit into my corset,” I sighed, looking down at my stomach.  
“I’m sure you will, stop worrying you muppet,” Barbara smiled, patting my hand.

The storm subsided once we had finished lunch, and the car journey was much less intimating. Barbara waved goodbye as she was having a dull business phone call and we headed back to our offices. I put my bag away and logged back in, only to be met by shouting from the other side of the room “Well it wasn’t me!” Miles said defensively.  
“It wasn’t Monty, this scene means he has a fuck ton of work to do,” Kerry replied.  
“Yes because that’s going to affect Monty-bot 2.0…” Miles mumbled too loudly to be ignored.  
“Scene 9 was fine, but you didn’t like it!”  
I sunk down in my chair after I had checked the script I had been editing earlier. I had sent the wrong edit. Fuck. “Scene 9? I haven’t even read it yet, I was just about to…” Miles said.  
“Well who else has access?” Kerry argued. I sunk even further down, my chin resting on my chest in an attempt to be invisible to my bosses “MEI!” I slowly pushed my chair back, desperate that someone would step in before I had to deal with this argument. I walked slowly, standing in front of the sofa where Miles and Kerry were sitting. It felt like being sent to the headmaster’s office “Did you re-write scene 9?”  
“I was supposed to re-write scene 8 and I got carried away and ended up emailing the wrong version. I’m so sorry, it wasn’t an attempt to re-write your stuff without your permission. I just got carried away, and didn’t realise I was re-writing so much!” I bumbled until I was interrupted.  
“Whoa, what’s going on? I could hear you two shouting from down the corridor!” Burnie said.  
“We got confused as someone re-wrote a RvB scene without permission,” Kerry said.  
“Dude that’s unfair,” Miles sighed.  
“Pass it here,” Burnie said, snatching the script from the coffee table.  
“It was scene 9,” I mumbled to Burnie.  
He looked up at me before flicking through the pages and leant against a wall. He suppressed smiles and laughs “It’s really good, well done Mei. Don’t let them bully you,” he winked.  
“Umm thank you,” I grinned, my cheeks getting warm. I scurried back to my desk to pick up my mug. I nearly ran out of the office, desperate to leave the tension-filled atmosphere. 

I grabbed the kettle and gave myself a moment to breathe as the water slowly boiled. My body felt on age from the adrenaline and anxiety pumping through my veins, I hadn’t noticed my hands shaking until I poured the water into my favourite zombie mug. Once it was ready, I took a deep breath and walked back to the office. I ignored everyone to stop the anxiety returning and went back to work.

“Umm hey,” Kerry said from behind me. I pulled out my headphones and spun in my chair “I need to head off to the studio, but I wanted to say sorry. Your re-write was really good, like really, really good!”  
“Thank you, I appreciate it,” I smiled.  
“If you want, I’m sure I could get you on The Patch,” Kerry offered.  
“Don’t worry, but thanks.”  
“Ok, well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he nodded awkwardly before leaving the office.  
I sighed, desperate not to bang my head on the desk. It was just one little misunderstanding where your boss ended up complimenting you, why the hell was my heart still in my throat? I tried distracting myself with work, but even the most exclusive and exciting of scripts wouldn’t help. I barely noticed as my mug was taken from my desk and replaced with a full-version of steaming tea “Thanks,” I whispered, not to disturb everyone else. Miles just smiled in response as he delivered everyone else’s drinks. 

The moment the clock hit 5pm, I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the door before anyone could say another word to me. I drove too fast, and nearly crashing into a fence, on the way back to my parking space. I slammed the car door shut, I had spent the last of my savings on a second-hand, yet new, VW Golf. I felt slightly bad for the car, so I scarpered back to my flat before I could let the emotions of an inanimate object affect me.

Once the front door was closed behind me, I sank to the floor, letting my head rest against the wood. A mixture of security and relief hit my body like a wall, I nearly cried when the last of the adrenaline slipped away. I pushed myself up from the floor and moved the furniture in my living room to create an impromptu stage; I turned up the stereo, no longer caring about the neighbours. I could hear the music from my bedroom as I changed into one of my burlesque outfits. My heels clicked on the hardwood floors, the soft feathers of the fan brushing against my thighs, its gentle caress was almost erotic and made my skin flush in sensitivity. I changed the music and practiced my routine for my audition. I repeated it until my legs trembled and lungs heaved. I limped back to my bedroom, throwing the fans and kimono on my duvet and collapsing on the shag pile rug to let my breathing return to normal. 

I turned my head and caught my reflection in the mirror: damn I looked hot. I was still in my matching underwear and heels: the white stockings showed off my legs and my underwear accentuated the best parts of my figure. My face was flustered, cheeks pink from smiling, hair messed over my neck and head; whereas my chest heaved from the heavy breathing. I hadn’t realised while I was rehearsing, but my vulva was swollen and sensitive from my leg movement. I started to notice that as my chest moved, my nipples would rub against the lining of the inside of my bra. I traced my fingers across the upper flesh of my breasts and lower stomach, eventually I had had enough and pulled the fabric of the bra cup down until it was resting under my breast. It jerked my breast up higher and it took only a moment to stroke and tease the erect nipple.

Eventually, I pinched it, letting myself moan loudly, my voice being drowned out by the music. I grinned at the pleasure that shot through my body as I rolled it between my fingers. With the other hand, I traced it down my stomach and stroked my wet labia over my underwear, quickly giving in to temptation and slipping my hand under my panties. I wet my fingers with my natural lubrication and slipped them inside me. I bit my lip out of habit but eventually moaned when I remembered how loud the music was. I pushed my underwear down my legs to get better access before I moved my hand from my breast to my clitoris. I sunk further into the rug as my fingers played with my clit: my body became heavy in pleasure, a slow build spreading throughout me. 

Every touch of my clit caused me to moan until I couldn’t make noises anymore. My hips thrusted up as my body filled with pleasure, all I could think about was my sensitive clit and the gorgeous feeling it emitted until my body caved in and all I could think about was someone else’s fingers inside me, someone else playing with my clit “Miles!” I moaned out as my body shuddered and came, pleasure riding in waves through every vein. 

I let myself calm down, and then I remembered what I said the moment before I came “Oh fuck,” I hissed.


End file.
